Ron and Shanon Story 3: Complications
by India Weasley Took
Summary: FINISHEDRon and Shanon have never been happier. But no relationship is perfect. Is Shanon hiding something? And how far will Draco go to get Shanon out of Ron's life and into his? Rating changed to R for drinking.
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Shanon: Story 3  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I didn't get any reviews for my first two Ron and Shanon stories except for one person: Krystle(). And because of her I was all of a sudden propelled to write this next one. ONE REVIEW DID SO MUCH. Imagine what 4 or 5 could do! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the stories!  
  
PS I will not rush them but that means you have to be patient!   
  
PART 1: SUMMER IS OVER  
  
Ron ran across the field to where Shanon was waiting for him. He held his hand up to his eyes to cover the sun. Another summer had come and gone, and believe it or not, Ron had not seen Shanon for the whole thing. It had been very hard, but now coming back to school had been wonderful for once. They were now in their last year, their 7th year, and the four of them were all very excited to move on in life, but also nostalgic. On the way to Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting talking about their years together and how far they'd come. Shanon listened and informed them that nothing that exciting happened at Beau Baton, besides the year of the tri- wizard tournament.  
  
For the whole ride there the friends laughed and talked, until Ron and Shanon left Harry and Hermione by themselves to talk, and they went to get some things to eat.  
  
Shanon told Ron that after their first day at school, she'd like to meet him on the field. And there he found himself now.  
  
Ron sighed and looked down at his robes. He wished they could be more new so that Draco would lay off him for once. Shanon said she didn't mind. Ron knew she never would.  
  
He grimaced at the thought of Draco. Last year, when Ron had begun going out with Shanon, Draco had tried to get her for himself by very desperate needs and nearly raped Shanon. Ron glared into thin air remembering the time and probably didn't realize he was glaring until Shanon came up behind him.  
  
"Ron?" "Huh?" "Dozing off again?"  
  
Ron laughed and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Ah good times." He said smiling.  
  
"What?" Shanon grinned at him with a puzzled look in her eyes.  
  
"Just remembering the first time I saw you." He said. Then he gave a giggle and Shanon erupted into laughs.  
  
"You didn't tell me you giggled!" she laughed.  
  
Ron smiled and put his arm around her warmly.  
  
"Maybe we should talk more........" he took her hand with his other hand and brought her close to him. He nuzzled her nose with his and she giggled.  
  
"Now." He sat her down on the ground. "We're going to talk. About things. And we're going to learn something new about each other."  
  
Shanon smiled and sat cross legged.  
  
"Ok. Ask me a question."  
  
Ron rubbed his chin and looked off into space. Shanon laughed.  
  
"Ah ha!" he snapped his fingers and grinned. "I got it: where does your name come from?"  
  
"Hmm." She frowned playfully. "I was wondering when you'd ask."  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "It's spelled differently. With only one n. Why is that?"  
  
"Well see actually I'm Irish."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well this is all new." He said looking surprised. Shanon laughed.  
  
"There's an area in Ireland that has Cork and two other counties in it. Our family can be traced back to that area for very long, until us, when we moved to France." She paused and continued. "So I am named after that area. The area is named Shannon."  
  
"But it's spelled with two Ns." Ron said, confused.  
  
"Well, just wait: my mother gave me on N so I could be different, because there are many Shannons in Ireland, but not that many Shanons. Sometimes people ask me if I've spelled my name right!"  
  
The two laughed and Ron sighed and lied back on the grass. The quidditch field was their favorite place to talk and be together. They went there often and no one bothered them.  
  
Shanon looked at Ron. Ron looked back.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." He said with a grin. Shanon hovered above him and stroke his hair.  
  
"Did I ever tell you........." she said with a sigh. "That I love your hair?"  
  
Ron looked up those eyes that captivated him a year ago. She gazed down at him and continued stroking his hair.  
  
"Why?" As soon as he said it he cursed himself. What kind of a stupid question was that?  
  
"Why?" she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she looked at him and said "Because it's part of you. So naturally I love it."  
  
Ron smiled and kissed her again. Then Shanon pulled away and said  
  
"But actually I always have adored red heads." Ron looked at her.  
  
"My whole family is red head. You should meet them."  
  
Shanon smiled and laid her head on chest.  
  
"I'd like that." She whispered. Ron stroked her hair and closed his eyes. He felt a cool breeze blow across them as he held her hand and ran his fingers through her hair. He felt perfect. Life felt perfect.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Shanon replied softly. She felt his chest rising and falling. And just like so long ago last year, it was still comforting.  
  
PART 2: PILLOW FIGHT  
  
Harry flipped a page in his book and continued to do his homework. Ron was next to him writing vigorously and fast, three pages already next to him. Harry looked at him, then the pages next to him. He frowned.  
  
"Ron did you forget about the Magical Creatures essay?" he asked.  
  
Ron looked at him, his eyes strained.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" he responded quickly. Then he continued to write more, faster this time.  
  
"Ok then." Harry said, catching a glimpse of the title on his essay: "The Properties of Pixies." Harry smiled. "Ok Ron." He patted his friend's arm laughing to himself.  
  
Harry sighed and left Ron to it. He stretched and turned to look at the clock. It was 7:00. Underneath the clock Harry saw Hermione, Shanon, Parvati, Lavendar, and Julie, another Gryffindor girl. They were laughing. Harry watched Hermione with love in his eyes. He gazed at her. Yes she was beautiful. He smiled. Hermione turned and saw Harry staring. She smiled. Harry smiled back and waved subtly. Ron looked at Harry and saw him and Hermione gazing at each other. He looked back and forth between them and realized they didn't notice him watching. So Ron began making faces. Shanon laughed, but every time Harry or Hermione looked at him he acted normal.  
  
The four other Gryffindor girls laughed as Ron did imitations of the two. Finally Harry whipped around and grabbed Ron around the neck jokingly. Ron laughed and punched Harry in the arms.  
  
"Leggo Harry!" he laughed. Harry laughed. Hermione crept up behind them and threw a pillow from on of the couches at Harry's head. Harry turned around.  
  
"Who was it?" he asked grinning. Hermione raised her hand. Harry laughed and took a pillow and threw it at her. Ron threw one at Parvati. She gasped and threw one back. Shanon grinned and tried to smack Hermione with a pillow but hit Lavendar in the back of her head. Lavendar gasped and hit Shanon with her book. Shanon cried out and hit Lavendar with the pillow again.  
  
A full throttle pillow fight had begun between the friends. They laughed and threw the pillows everywhere. They were all screaming and having fun till Shanon's foot was caught in the carpet. She slipped and screeched, and was about to hit the ground when Ron grabbed her. Everything was quiet, and all eyes in the room were on the two. Shanon looked at him, laughed, and threw a pillow in his face. It exploded and feathers flew. Everyone began shrieking and running around in the feathers.  
  
Ron pulled Shanon into his arms and kissed her as the feathers flew. Harry picked up Hermione and spun her around. The seven of them sat down exhausted, and Hermione used a charm to fix the pillows. They all laughed.  
  
"God that was bloody fun!" Ron said.  
  
"Wicked!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, we should do it more often!" Julie said, smiling. She picked one feather up that hadn't made it back in and blew it to the ground.  
  
"Oh bloody hello it should be a holiday!" Ron roared with laughter and the friends did too. It really wasn't that funny, but anything made them laugh in this state.  
  
Ron stopped and looked at the table.  
  
"Shit I have to finish my essay!" he groaned. He proceeded to the table. The friends began to calm down and they all started to do something else. But Shanon went over to Ron and hugged him from behind. She kissed his neck and hugged him. Ron smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"What was that?" he asked grinning. Shanon smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I just love you so much." She whispered. Ron grinned.  
  
"You're great." He said.  
  
Ron returned to his work, and Shanon walked away to go to dinner with Hermione. One tear slipped down her cheek. Half her heart ignored it, and the other half knew what was coming.  
  
But why did it have to be this way? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron and Shanon: Story 3  
Chapter 2**  
  
Shanon sat in the classroom twirling her quill nervously. She had to tell him now. It was now or never, and she had already held it back enough. Ron was already going to be shocked. Considering it was happening so soon. She glanced at her watch and swallowed hard. They would be coming in soon. And then Ron would come and he would be so angry with her for not telling him. She ran her fingers through her hair which was a nervous habit she had.  
  
"Shanon?"  
  
Shanon jumped and turned around. But it was just her Ravenclaw friend Mary. Some other popular Ravenclaw girls pushed past her making funny faces at Shanon and laughing. Those girls had used to be her friends, but ever since Shanon had started going out Ron, they had ignored her. Only Mary still talked to her.  
  
"Shanon what's wrong?"  
  
"Ah nothing." Shanon replied quickly and returned to fiddling with her pencil. Mary sat next to Shanon and looked at her.  
  
"You're telling him right?" Mary said. Shanon looked at her and burst into tears.  
  
"I don't want to go!" she wailed. Mary patted her on the back and noticed the popular girls laughing and pointing at her.  
  
"STOP IT!" Mary yelled at them. A blonde one laughed.  
  
"Oh, poor little Shanon." She said, pretending to faint.  
  
"Shanon?"  
  
Shanon jumped and looked up. Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron!"  
  
"You're eyes are red........" he leaned forward and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh.....I.........." Shanon started crying. "I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you!"  
  
"What?" Ron looked at her. Harry and Hermione were behind him watching the whole scene with a blank expression.  
  
"Oh Ronniekins!" the popular girls laughed as they did imitations of the two together.  
  
"SHANON what is going ON????" Ron looked at her and leaned close to her face.  
  
"Well.........." The blonde girl began to talk but Mary glared at her and approached her.  
  
"Shut up!" Mary grabbed the girl's arm. The girl screamed and snatched it away. Mary frowned at them. "Leave her alone!" She yelled. But it was no good. Another one of the girls, one with red hair leaned forward.  
  
"You're poor little sweetie Shanon is going back to Ooh-la-la land!" she screeched. All six of the popular girls roared with laughter and Shanon buried her face in her hands. Mary yelled and slapped the red headed girl on the face, who screamed. Seamus ran forward and began trying to pull off Mary. Neville stood nearby yelling "What's going on?" The classroom was in uproar.  
  
But Ron crouched down and leaned very close to Shanon. He took her hands away from her face and brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Shanon?" he looked at her and a single tear dripped down her cheek.  
  
"Yes." She looked back at him. "Yes I am going back. To France."  
  
Ron stood up and stared blankly ahead of him.  
  
"For how long?" he mumbled. Shanon just managed to make it out. She almost cried again but she held it back as she said  
  
"I don't know. I'm just going back."  
  
"How long have you known this?" Shanon winced.  
  
"Since............school began. Even a little before. I was going to tell you, I.........."  
  
Ron took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Shanon..........."  
  
"Class, settle down! Mary WHAT are you doing? Sit down!" Professor Flitwick came in and stood on the books behind his desk. He tapped his wand on his desk for silence. Ron turned around and sat at the desk behind Shanon.  
  
"Ron?" she watched as he let go of her hand. Mary came and sat by her. She patted her friends back soothingly.  
  
Ron sat alone and stared ahead the whole class. Harry and Hermione watched him. Then they looked at each other and sighed sadly. Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
  
Shanon was leaving.

* * *

A/N: I know this one was a bit shorter, but if you could review that would be great. I am open to reviews and I am aware that my stories are not as good. But I am new to this so please try to be nice in your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron and Shanon: Story 3  
Chapter 3**  
  
PART 1: YET ANOTHER PARTY  
  
Hermione and Harry sat with Ron as he took pieces of paper and tore them up into bits.  
  
"Why??" Ron asked angrily as he shredded another piece of paper.  
  
"Ron, France isn't too far away. And she won't be gone forever........" Hermione trailed off, trying to think of other good things.  
  
"But this was our last year here! How can she........just.......leave NOW???" Ron tore a paper and threw it on the ground next to him. Hermione sighed and sat in a chair next to him. Harry sat on the table and patted Ron on the arm.  
  
"Ron," Hermione looked at him and he looked at her glaring. "It wasn't her fault. You can't blame her!" Ron mumbled to himself and looked away. Hermione pulled him back.  
  
"The point is, you shouldn't end this great relationship over this! Stay together! You'll see each other again!" Hermione smiled and put her hand on Ron's arm. "You will."  
  
Ron looked at her hand then up at Harry. Harry smiled and nodded. Then Ron smiled.  
  
"Yeah." He said, rubbing his forehead. "Yes." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Great!" she said jumping up. "Plus, I have the best idea. A going away party!"  
  
"Another party?" Ron's eyes got big and his mouth was wide open.  
  
"Sure why not?" Hermione waved her hand randomly. "It IS our last year there! Make the best of it! Take advantage!"  
  
Harry laughed and took Hermione's hand, then dipped her as Hermione let out a "whoop!" She laughed and twirled around with Harry. Ron smiled.  
  
"Ok then! A going away party it will be then!" he clapped his hands together. "Let's start planning."  
  
"I'll go tell people!" Hermione began to make her way across the common room with a pencil and pad in hand, asking people what they wanted to help with. Harry came up behind Ron and clasped his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll be fine." He said. "I know you'll see Shanon again." Ron turned around and hugged Harry with a clap on the back.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
PART 2: OTHER PLANS  
  
Pansy Parkinson was a mean girl who would do practically anything for Draco Malfoy. She walked quickly with a bounce to her step all the way to the Slytherin common room, for she had just heard the best news.  
  
"Newt eye." She said grinning, and the portrait swung open letting her in. Draco was sitting on one of the couches, a wizard's chess game going on in front of him between Crabb and Goyle. He looked very bored and Pansy's heart leapt. This would cheer him up!  
  
She strolled over to Draco and sat next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello Draco!" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh Pansy." He brushed her hand off. "Hello."  
  
Pansy stayed silent for awhile then said  
  
"Have you heard?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"About what?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"The Gryffindors are throwing a going away party for Shanon." Pansy pulled a piece of paper out of her robes. She flicked it open. "Guess who got the plans?" She grinned. Draco snatched the paper out of her hands and looked it over, his eyes scrolling back and forth. Crabb and Goyle had stopped the game and were staring intently at Draco. A malicious smile erupted on Draco's face.  
  
"Oh look." He said smiling. "They wrote the password down because some outside of Gryffindor people are invited." He laughed. "This is wonderful.  
  
"What are we going to do?" said Pansy eagerly, scooting closer. Draco tapped his chin then grinned.  
  
"Hm." He snorted. "Pansy, do you know how to make a love potion?"  
  
Pansy grinned.  
  
"I do!" she said. "What are we going to use it for?"  
  
"Well........" Draco leaned in and brought his voice down to a whisper. 'We're going to go to this party. And Pansy I'm going to need your help."  
  
"Oh I'll help!" she said, excitement in her eyes.  
  
"It might include kissing Weasley!" he said. "Still want to help?"  
  
Pansy made a face.  
  
"I'll still help." She said reluctantly.  
  
"That's my girl." Draco ran his hand down her back and through her hair and Pansy giggled.  
  
"Now Crabb, Goyle." Draco motioned them closer with his hand. "Can you get some beer or something alcoholic?" They nodded. "And then you'll have to be good at not being seen." They nodded again.  
  
"Ok. Listen." Draco grinned. "That night Crabb and Golye will slip the alcohol into the party. Then I want Crabb and Goyle to give Ron and Shanon a drink each just quickly so they can't see it's you. Keep slipping them drinks till they're pretty wasted." Pansy giggled. Draco smiled at her. "Now, then, I'll take that love potion to Shanon. And Pansy, you keep our Mr.Weasley occupied."  
  
Pansy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Got it." She said.  
  
"Ok then." Draco looked at the plans paper and smiled. "This is it. Shanon can't help herself now. And Weasley is done for." He laughed and the three others laughed with him.  
  
"Mine." Draco thought. "All mine."  
  
PART 3: PARTY NIGHT  
  
Ron walked around the common room with a smile on his face. Everyone was having so much fun it seemed. He could see Shanon talking to some of her friends in the corner. The party was going great and everyone was having a wonderful time. He waved to Shanon and she waved back.  
  
Ron was about to go have a chat with Dean Thomas when he saw Seamus pass by with a beer.  
  
"Seamus!" Ron called. Seamus turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where'd you get the drink?" Ron asked pointing to the beer bottle.  
  
"Someone brought them!" Seamus said, shrugging. He took a swig then continued on.  
  
Ron didn't remember beer being on the list. But no matter. He proceeded over to the food table and took one for himself. He popped the cap off and took a big gulp. Another person next to him took one too. Ron took another sip then went over to a corner by the fireplace.  
  
By the time he'd gotten there, his beer was finished. He was about to go find Shanon when someone passed him very quickly, shoved another beer in his hand, and said "Here ya go." A bit stupidly. Ron couldn't see who it was. But he drank it anyway after popping the top off. Ron looked around the him. The room swayed a bit, but it wasn't so bad. He started to walk ahead when he saw someone in the crowd. Ron looked more closely. Draco?  
  
Ron shook his head. How could Draco get in? It was probably just the beer. He rubbed his forehead and began to walk away when someone pushed him into the dark part of the room by the fireplace. He looked up. Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.  
  
"Hello Ron." Pansy said. She sounded like a prostitute.  
  
"Get out of here!" he pushed her away but Pansy came back and pushed herself against Ron.  
  
"Here." Pansy shoved a beer in his mouth and made him gulp it down. He finally managed to pull it away and he slapped her.  
  
"You brought in the beer!" he yelled.  
  
Pansy smiled with a seductive look in her eyes. Then she rammed her lips against Ron's, pressing him against the wall. Ron tried to pull away but Pansy had him her grasp. She gave out short breaths and she kissed him harder, running her hand through his hair. Ron tried to push her away with all his energy, but the alcohol was settling in and he couldn't control himself. He felt his body relaxing as Pansy pressed him against the wall again and kissed him all over.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was looking everywhere for Shanon. Finally he saw her looking around the room, no doubt for Ron. She looked pretty drunk, and she wobbled a bit, then took another sip. Draco grinned and walked over to her.  
  
"Hello Shanon."  
  
Shanon jumped and looked at him.  
  
"You!" she hiccupped.  
  
"Yes me." Draco pushed her onto one of the couches in the corner where no one would see them. "Here drink this." Draco gave her another beer and pressed it to her lips. Shanon felt the cool drink trickle down her throat. Next thing she knew, Draco was on her, kissing her neck. Her body felt the pleasure and she couldn't do anything. She moaned softly, but nothing. She felt tired and without energy.  
  
Pansy massaged Ron's neck and kissed it. He tried to pull away but couldn't. Finally, it one last burst on energy he could muster, Ron roared and kicked her. Pansy yelped and held her stomach. Ron grabbed her by the neck and yelled "WHERE IS SHANON?" Pansy shook her hand but Ron tightened his grip. "I'LL KILL YOU." He yelled. Pansy gasped and said "With Draco."  
  
Ron let go and shook her.  
  
"What????" What's he doing?"  
  
"Too late Weasley. He's probably already given her the potion. Our plan has worked. To think I just made out with you." She wiped her lips and spit in his face.  
  
"POTION????" Ron was in hysterics. He ran around trying to find them. The room spun around him and he couldn't see anything. His face sweat as he looked everywhere for Shanon. Then he saw her. On a couch. With Draco.  
  
"SHANON!!!" Ron yelled and pushed past people. Shanon looked up but Draco grabbed her face and opened a bottle.  
  
"To us!" he made a quick toast then drank some. Then, poured the rest down Shanon throat.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ron roared with anger and leapt forward, grabbing Draco by the neck. He shook him and punched him in the face multiple times. But Draco was not drunk, and it helped more, as he punched Ron in the stomach. Ron gasped and could see the whole party stop around him. He fell over and felt his eyes begin to close. The last thing he saw was Shanon is Draco's arms. She was smiling up at Draco and hugging him.  
  
Tears fell down Ron's face.  
  
"Shanon....................." then all went black.

* * *

**Author's note**: Please review. I'm not getting that many reviews and it's kind of sad for me. Please try to be nice in your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ron and Shanon: Story 3  
Chapter 4**  
  
Ron laid in bed, crying and not moving. He hadn't slept all night. Too many problems. Too much sadness. He went over his problems in his head. Shanon loved Draco. She was leaving. It was his last year at Hogwarts. As if to top it all off, Profressor Mcgonagall had caught the party, as well as all the beer, and 100 points had been taken from Gryffindor, which put them back in last place. All people attending the party had two extra essays for her due. What wasn't fair, was that she had used the guest list to see who owed her essays, but Draco, Pansy, and Crabb and Goyle weren't even on the guest list. Ron groaned and turned over in bed.  
  
Eventually he got up and looked out the window. His head spun from all the alcohol and he couldn't stand up straight. Looking out the window down the side of Hogwarts, the wall seemed to get longer. It was just the beer.  
  
All of a sudden Ron felt his stomach lurch. He raced to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. It was even worse then the slugs. He wiped his mouth with a towel, but only began to throw up some more. He gagged and watched it fall into the toilet sloppily.  
  
"Yechhh...." Ron wiped his mouth again, but only threw up yet again. He threw up until the toilet bowl was practically filled. He felt weak. It felt like if he moved, his whole stomach would crumple. So he just laid in the bathroom, crying silently. He knew he looked pathetic. He knew he looked sad. But nothing mattered right now.

* * *

Harry yawned and rubbed his forehead. He felt around his bed side table for his glasses. He put them on, and it seemed like they triggered a memory. The memory of the night before. When all of it happened.  
  
He had never seen Hermione so angry before. She was fuming and stomping around the room cleaning up with everyone else, vowing to kill Malfoy and strangle his guts out. She threw things into the garbage with force that shook it, and her eyes were blaring.  
  
And if Hermione was bad, then Ron was a wreck. And he was. He had fainted from all the alcohol. But as Harry was laying him in his bed, he woke up and just completely broke down, yelling about everything that had just happened. Harry didn't want to see him like this, but he couldn't leave him alone. He might jump out of the window in a frenzy! So he stayed with Ron till Ron talked himself blue in the face and fell over in his bed breathing fast. Then Harry went back down to help.  
  
These thoughts of Ron reminded him of his friend and he turned to his bed. In a panic, he saw his bed was empty. Harry jumped up but then heard a groan from the bathroom. Harry ran to it and swung the door open. Ron was on the ground, clutching his stomach. Vomit was everywhere, as well as blood. Ron was so pale; Harry could see his veins through his face.  
  
"RON!"  
  
Harry fell to the ground next to him and took his friends wrist. It was cut. Taking his pulse, Harry tried to lift Ron up. Finally, Harry got him on his back and took him out into the dorm. Dean Thomas was up, and raced over to help. Together, he and Dean took Ron down to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey spent some time behind the shojy screen. She eventually came out and rubbed her head.  
  
"He'll be fine." She sighed, and Harry and Dean let out a long breath of relief. "But I hope this teaches him not to drink so much." She shook her head in shame.  
  
Harry felt anger in him. He felt like yelling that it wasn't Ron's fault. Ron wasn't like that! But he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to hold it back. Dean must have felt his anger, because he grabbed Harry's hand and slowly lead them out.  
  
"The nerve!" Dean complained as soon as they were out. "What a bitch to speak of a Weasley in such a way! Sure the twins were a problem, but they weren't drunks!" Dean clenched his teeth. Harry nodded.  
  
"The Weasleys are good people." Harry said quietly. "This isn't good for them." He rubbed his forehead.  
  
Back at the common room, Hermione was waiting. She was sitting in an arm chair, wringing her hands nervously. When Harry walked in, she jumped up and ran over to him, hugging him.  
  
"He'll be fine." Harry whispered. Hermione breathed out and sat down, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe Draco!" she pounded a fist into the chair as tears filled her eyes. "He's hurt Ron so much but this will scar Ron so much I............I............." Hermione burst into tears and Harry hugged her soothingly.  
  
"Who knows what he'll do............" she trailed off and Harry grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let's no think of that." He whispered into her ear. He kissed her cheek softly.

* * *

Ron got out of the hospital wing the day Shanon was leaving. He strode out with a bandage around his wrist. Even though everything was better, his skin was still very pale. He walked slowly, bumping into people and things in the hall without caring. Recently, a knife or high ledge looked so pleasing.  
  
He turned a corner and there. In front of him was someone. Her hair was long thick and a dark brown. Her eyes were hazel and green specks made them shine. She was thin and tall and her skin was a tan color. She looked at him. Ron felt his stomach lurch. The walls spun and he clutched his head. He could feel his feet sway as he felt for something to hold onto but there was nothing there. Words echoed around him. He looked back at the girl. She was eyeing him in a disgusted way. She was with Draco. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had caused hom so much pain. Ron wouldn't die till Draco as dead. And the girl................  
  
Shanon. The Great Hall that day. The dance that night. The quidditch field. The dorm that night. The pillow fight. They were all memories of her. Her. Her. Her. The words echoed in his head and he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and ran toward her. She was walking out the door with her bags and blowing a kiss to Draco as she left. Draco waved and smiled.  
  
Ron tore through the doors, yelling her name.  
  
"Run Weasley." Draco grinned as he ran by. "But she is all mine now. You have nothing left. Just die." Draco smiled maliciously and slithered away laughing.  
  
Ron saw her getting on the train. She stepped on and the train started.  
  
"SHANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl looked down from the step and saw a boy running toward her. Red hair. Green eyes.  
  
"SHANON NO PLEASE!!!!!" Ron ran as fast as he could to keep up with the train. "SHANON!!!" He looked into her eyes. For a moment he saw reality don on her. For a moment she remembered how much she loved him. But only for a moment. The next second she was turning away and closing the door. Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"SHANON PLEASE. I LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
He watched as the train carrying the most important thing in his life left and got smaller and smaller, till it was all gone. Till she was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's sad! But please, just review, and I will write faster! I have the story planned out. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ron and Shanon: Story 3  
Chapter 5**  
  
PART 1: RECOVERING  
  
Shanon had left near the end of September. All through October, Ron wanted to be alone. He'd talk to himself and at night Harry could hear him talking in his sleep about a girl with long brown hair. Harry rarely slept on nights like these. Ron's voice kept him awake and thinking about everything that was happening.  
  
October and November were harsh for Ron, but he didn't notice. People whispered around him, and Harry and Hermione heard horrible rumors about him that people were spreading. That he was a drunk; that he took after his father, and more. Ron never noticed. He was lost in a cloud of sadness. As if stealing the thing he loved most was bad enough, Draco seemed to take pleasure in saying her name around him so that Ron's eyes would turn big and he'd shiver. The Slytherins would laugh and continue on.  
  
December came and Ron's face was no longer pale. This was a good sign, according to Ginny. She said it meant he was less sad. Harry even managed to make Ron laugh at one point.  
  
It was the week of Christmas. The students had it off, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to go down to Hogsmeade. They took their coats and hats and made their way down to Hogsmeade. Ron shivered more then Harry and Hermione, but was in general feeling better. He talked a bit more and answered their questions, which was a good sign. Before he'd just nod and sniff and swallow. Now he'd talk back.  
  
They were halfway there when Harry saw Draco, Crabb, and Goyle ahead, as well as a host of other Slytherin people. Harry slowed down and held back Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I don't know if we should go.........." He nodded to the group.  
  
"Oh." Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron, want to just go back to the common room today to drink? Uhhh cocoa???" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. That hadn't come out right.  
  
But Ron frowned and just kept walking towards the village. Harry and Hermione ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"No! Ron, come on! You don't need to take this!" Ron pushed them both away, quite harshly. Harry and Hermione stood beside him as he walked right up to Draco. Draco sneered and spit in Ron's face.  
  
"Back Weasley?" Ron's face turned crimson and he stayed silent. Hermione bit her lip. All was quiet, then, all of a sudden, Crabb swung at Ron's face. Hermione screamed, but Ron ducked. Crabb missed and instead, Ron punched him in the crotch when he was crouched down. Ron must have punched hard because Crabb fell to the ground immediately, wheezing. Goyle lunged for Ron's neck and grabbed it. But Ron's heart was filled with hate so big, that he threw Goyle off with his hands and kicked him in the stomach. Goyle fell back into the snow on top of Crabb.  
  
Draco roared and ran at Ron. He jumped on him and they tossing and tumbling in the snow. Harry tried to jump in to help but Slytherins held him back.  
  
"RON!" Harry was pulling and pushing trying to get past the Slytherins when he heard a girl scream. Then he realized it wasn't a girl, but Draco.  
  
Draco was on the ground, bleeding. Ron was also bleeding but not as badly. Draco had a beat up nose and eye. His mouth was bleeding. His throat had red streaks down it from Ron shaking it. Draco gasped and rolled over, unconscious. The Slytherins ran over to help, and during that time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped away.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders and began to wipe his nose with a cloth. "What was that????" Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the back.  
  
"Energy!" Harry gasped through laughs. At first Hermione glared at Harry.  
  
"Harry!" she scolded. "What happened there was dangerous and.....and......" But Hermione also started laughing. Then, Ron did too. He laughed. He smiled. The three friends laughed.  
  
"For Shanon." Ron smiled for the first time in a long time. "For her. All for her." He looked up and smiled into the sky. Hermione smiled kindly, and the three friends made their way down to Hogsmeade.  
  
PART 2: VALENTINES DAY  
  
Christmas came and went with Ron feeling generally better. But he would still talk at night by himself. He would still often gaze into space without realizing it.  
  
Ron walked into Charms one day with Harry and Hermione to see Professor Flitwick putting up hearts and ribbons everywhere.  
  
"What's this?" Ron flicked one of the ribbons out of the way in disgust and laughed.  
  
"Saint Valentine's Day!" Professor Flitwick said cheerfully. Ron's heart froze. Valentine's Day? He rubbed his forehead and tried to push away the thoughts that were coming. But they came anyway. Valentines Day was for love. And Shanon loved Draco now.  
  
Harry sat next to Ron and patted his back.  
  
"Ron, it's ok!" Harry smiled, trying to help. "You'll be ok!" Ron groaned and let his head fall on his desk. Hermione sighed and brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Class, settle down!" Professor Flitwick stepped up on the books behind his desk and clapped his hand. Hermione sat down next to Lavendar.  
  
"As you know, Valentines Day is close!" Ron hiccupped. "And so today we will be learning a simple spell to change something to pink!" Seamus raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Finnigan?"  
  
"Can you turn them back after? 'Cause I really hate pink................"  
  
"Yes, you can." Professor Flitwick looked exasperated, probably because Seamus always had stupid questions.  
  
"And who would invent a spell like this? I mean, it's kind of stupid....."  
  
"THANK YOU Mr. Finnigan!" Professor Flitwick interrupted Seamus and picked up his wand. "Now, repeat after me: Pinkus Transfirmos!"  
  
"Pinkus Transfirmos!" The class chorused.  
  
"Good!" Professor Flitwick took his wand. "Now here's the arm motion." He flicked his wand upward. The class did so too.  
  
"Nice everyone! Now, please try the spell on your object."  
  
Most of the class did well. Seamus's turned into a trout and flopped of the desk. Neville's burst into flames.  
  
Ron did everything right. He flicked his wrist right and said the spell right. Even Hermione couldn't correct him. But, still, he couldn't turn the object pink. Each time, it turned black.  
  
"Professor!" Ron raised his hand and Professor Flitwick came over.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I can't turn mine pink." Ron demonstrated for him. "It will only turn black......" and sure enough, the object turned black.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm........." Professor Flitwick frowned. "Well, you're doing it right. But the book I learned this from did say one thing though: if you're heart is seriously depressed, the spell will turn black instead. But that's only deep depression." Ron's eyes widened. "Well," Professor Flitwick shrugged. "May just be your wand! Try again!"  
  
With that, he walked away, leaving Ron with his black spell and his apparently depressed heart.  
  
He was glad when class ended. Harry and Hermione tried to comfort him but all he could think of were Professor Flitwick's words: deep depression. Was he really that sad? No. He thought he had been feeling better. Had he? Maybe he wasn't really better. Maybe he was just telling himself that.  
  
Finally, Valentine's Day came. Ron was walking to his class thinking about everything. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be sad forever. But still....................  
  
Ron scratched his forehead in exasperation and sighed. Harry patted him on the back. All of a sudden from behind, a cackle was heard. The three turned. Draco was there with a bandage on his nose. Harry laughed out loud, and Ron held back a laugh. Draco glared.  
  
"Laugh now Weasley." Draco said with a sneer. "But I have something." He showed Ron a piece of parchment. Ron stopped laughing and his stomach dropped. Was it.............yes..............it was.  
  
"And just in time for Valentine's Day!" Draco laughed, and he opened the parchment. Ron's heart beat fast. Draco read the parchment outloud.  
  
"Draco, I miss you so much! I think about you every night, and I can't wait till I see you again. I love you so much. I wish I could be spending Valentine's Day with you, but, I send all my love. I miss you. I love you. Please, wait for me. I am so sad that I had to leave Hogwarts, but there was this important thing here that must be dealt with." Draco skipped the important thing with a sneer. Ron was breathing fast and he frowned. "I'll see you soon!" he continued. "I love you. Forever." Draco stopped and looked up at Ron with a grin. "Love, Shanon." Draco concluded. He wrapped up the parchment and stuffed it in his robes.  
  
"Sorry Weasley." Draco laughed.  
  
"YOU BASTARD." Ron yelled and took his wand out as he did. "OH YOU LITTLE ASS." He stuck his wand at Draco. "BLUEBELL FLAMES!" A blue flame shot out his wand at Draco and struck Draco in the knee. His pants burst into flames and he screamed. Ron panted and laughed.  
  
"Fuck off Draco!" he yelled over Draco's screeches. "She doesn't really love you! Atleast I had the real one! You have some carbone copy! You little fucker! Get the BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Ron shot another flame at Draco's head. His silver hair burst into flames. Ron laughed.  
  
Crabb came with an ice bucket and dunked the ice on Draco. Draco screamed and stood up straight. He glared at Ron.  
  
"You fucking bastard." He said. He stepped closer to Ron. "Weasley........."  
  
Harry felt his ears erupt. What Draco was saying was so mean, his scar burned. Hermione gasped and plugged her ears. His words literally stung so they were so profane and horrible. Ron's face seemed to shatter.  
  
"WHORE MOTHER AND DRUNKARD FATHER!" Draco yelled. "That's why you have so many children! Because your freaking mother was a whore!" Ron's eyes watered and Hermione still had her ears plugged. Harry's scar pounded. "AND YOU'RE WHOLE FAMILY ARE POOR TWITS THAT BELONG ON THE STREETS." Draco threw the bucket at Ron's face. He ducked but it hit the top of his head.  
  
Draco walked away. Ron stood there. He let his head droop. Hermione came over, crying. Harry wanted to do something. For the shortest fleeting moment, Harry heard someone yell in his head "The Avada Kedavra curse! Use it! Kill him! KILL HIM NOW! DO IT!!" But before Harry could reach for his wand, he shook himself to sense and Draco was gone.  
  
PART 3: HEALING THE NEW WOUND  
  
Ron had spent the rest of the day in the common room not talking, not eating, and not going to classes. He was like that for days after. He spent time in Madame Pomfrey's more often, who was getting tired of him coming so often. In the end, she learned to expect him and kept a bed for him.  
  
One night, Ron finally decided to speak to Harry and Hermione. He approached them in the common room and sat next to Harry.  
  
"You guys." They looked up.  
  
"I..........I was just healing. And he opened a new wound." Ron rubbed his arm, as if literally hurt.  
  
"Ron....." Hermione leaned forward. "Draco is a pompous ass who likes using big words to see people's reactions." Ron chuckled a bit. "His words so cruel, they even made me cry." Ron sniffed and rubbed his nose at the thought of the words. "But, you need to ignore him. He's going to be mean. And that can't get you down."  
  
"Exactly." Harry put his quill down. "Hermione is right. Plus I think your words affected him even more!"  
  
"What?" Ron looked puzzled.  
  
"When you said 'She doesn't really love you! Atleast I had the real one! You have some carbone copy!', I think it really affected him. I could see it." Harry grinned. "And plus, you were right when you said that. Shanon doesn't even really love him. She loves you."  
  
Ron made a noise with his tongue and laughed.  
  
"Not really." His eyes watered. "Not anymore." Hermione sighed and reached into her bag. She brought out a photo album.  
  
"Look." She held up one of the pages in front of his face. "See that?" It was a picture of him and Shanon on the Quidditch Field, laughing and hugging eachother. "Does that look like a girl that can be so easily changed by one potion?" Ron looked at the picture, then at Hermione, then slowly shook his head.  
  
"Exactly. Shanon can't be changed by this." Hermione smiled kindly. "Her love for you is too strong." Ron nodded. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Ron, do you understand?" Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Yes." Ron nodded. "I need.......to think." He got up and left the common room. He walked all the way down to the Quidditch Field. It was where he and Shanon would always go. No one had ever bothered them there.  
  
But he felt better.  
  
PART 4: A RETURN  
  
The school year was close to finishing. It was May. Ron felt better. He smiled. He laughed. Harry and Hermione had helped tremendously. They were his best friends, after all.  
  
Of course, a very important event for the seventh years was coming up. The Hogwarts Prom. It was called "The Seventh Year" dance. People were very excited. Everyone seemed to be getting couples. Hermione worried about Ron.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok without a date?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I'm sure." He nodded and smiled at her. "I know I can go on. I have to." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'm glad." She grinned.  
  
It was two weeks before the Seventh Year dance, when they were walking to class. People in the hallway were talking about the dance, but Ron seemed to not be phased by it all.  
  
"Ron, you're taking this all very well." Harry leaned over to his friend and punched him lightly on the arm. "You ok? Drugged?" Ron laughed.  
  
"No!" he said snickering. "But, Shanon's not here." It seemed hard for him to say her name. "So, I don't get her, but neither does Draco." He smiled. Harry laughed and Hermione grinned.  
  
"Well then!" Harry continued to read from his Transfiguration book. Ron smiled. All of a sudden, he felt a cold chill go down his back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. Only one person, alive, brought on this reaction.  
  
"Hey Weasley!"  
  
Ron groaned and turned around. It was Draco.  
  
"What do you want, you bastard?"  
  
"Easy Ron." Ron frowned. Why did he call him by his first name? Draco smiled. "I just thought you'd want to see this too."  
  
Draco pulled a piece a paper out of his pocket.  
  
"This just came." He grinned. Ron stepped forward a bit and glared. Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"Dear Draco," he read. "I am coming back to Hogwarts."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I have two reviewers now! Yay! Thank you guys! This means a lot to me. I also want to thank Linkin Park. They're my background music when I write this. It had a lot to do with how well the story turns out.  
  
Next chapter soon everyone! Atleast this chapter was pretty long. Seven pages on Microsoft word! Just review if you can. Please don't review if you totally hate the story. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ron and Shanon: Story 3  
Chapter 6**  
  
PART 1: MORE THEN A LOVE POTION  
  
Ron fell back on his bed and groaned as tears filled his eyes. He blinked to keep them away. Harry was standing, arms folded, frowning. Seamus sat on his bed taking his shoes off and pretending he had no idea what was going on. But really he knew. Neville stroked Trevor slowly and sniffed.  
  
"Oh NOW she comes back!" Ron yelled randomly. "NOW when I was almost off her and moving on!"  
  
"Ron, come on!" Seamus shook one of socks out and frowned. "You can't fall for her again just by looking at her!" Seamus glanced over at Ron who was glaring. "Err...........at least I didn't think you could......." Seamus got up, skidded quickly over to the bathroom and shut the door. Ron rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over to the window and banged his head against it.  
  
"It's going to be a long week." He whispered.  
  
The day Shanon came back, her friends came to the door to greet her. Harry and Hermione went, and Ron came but kept alone in the back. They walked to the doors and saw Shanon's Ravenclaw friends. They also saw Draco and his minions. Draco was beaming. Ron groaned and rubbed his forehead. Harry and Hermione made their way to the front of the small crowd of Shanon's friends. Ron stayed in back, and overheard the mean Ravenclaw girls talking as they walked by, smirking at the group.  
  
"Yeah, I knew it would never work out between her and Weasley."  
  
"She was such a frickin idiot to think that!"  
  
"I know! She's probably much happier with Draco." One girl laughed and flipped her hair behind her.  
  
"I'm still not talking to her!" They all laughed like it was so funny. Ron spun around and grabbed the girl's shoulder. She screeched.  
  
"Let go you disgusting freak!" she slapped him. Ron gasped and glared at her. The girls walked away whispering and rolling their eyes. Ron caught the word "desperate."  
  
All of a sudden, Ron heard the door open and there were a couple yells and laughs. He turned around. Shanon was in the door way.  
  
She was beaming. She looked completely normal, except she ran over to Draco and kissed him. He held her in his arms and kissed her back, running his hands through her hair. Ron fumed and felt the heat rising in his face. But something puzzled him. Shanon seemed normal enough. She was still smiling and saying hello to her other friends. So would she still be nice to him? Maybe.................  
  
Ron took a step forward, then continued forward till he was in front of her. Draco glared.  
  
"Leave us alone Weasley!" he sneered and ran his hand down Shanon's back. Ron glared and turned to Shanon.  
  
"Shanon." Saying her name made him shiver but he stood where he was and watched her turn around. She looked at him. Ron held his breath. But to his dismay, she roller her eyes and clutched herself onto Draco.  
  
"Weasley." She groaned. Ron's heart burst. "Well, Draco, I'm taking my things up." She waved to him, glared once more at Ron, then left. Draco smiled at Ron and made his way after her. Pansy was at the back, looking very regretfully at Shanon. Hermione groaned and shut her eyes.  
  
"I don't get it!" she moaned. "Love potions don't give you the person's personality! They just make you like them!" Harry saw Pansy smirking at them. Hermione ran up to her and slapped her.  
  
"All right Pansy. What's going on! You made that potion! Why does she hate Ron?" Pansy smiled and rubbed her cheek, ignoring the sting.  
  
"I took the liberty of adding dislike potion into it!" she smiled. "Now she likes the same people as Draco and Draco himself! Although I can't say I like that part........" she frowned.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Ron jumped on Pansy and punched her in the face. Pansy screeched and pushed him off crying.  
  
"You've become horrible Weasley!" she yelled. "You used to just be dumb but now you've become a real jerk!" Ron stepped back wide eyed. Harry's eyes grew large at these words. Did Pansy just say that?  
  
Pansy ran away crying, holding her mouth. Ron turned around and looked at his friends.  
  
"She..........she...........admits I wasn't mean. But........I'm mean now?" Ron's voice quavered. Harry sighed.  
  
"Don't let Shanon get to your head Ron." Harry walked away to the dormitory and Hermione followed, glancing at Ron, but turning away as he looked back.  
  
PART 2: MEMORIES OF A SUMMER NIGHT  
  
The week droned on and Ron spent it staying as far away from Shanon as he could. Now the dance did make him sad and depressed. He was going to have to survive seeing Shanon with Draco that night. Hermione kept insisting he get a date, but there was no one he really wanted to go with. Except Shanon. But like that was going to happen.  
  
The dance got closer and Ron couldn't control his anger. He'd yell at Draco and try to pick fights, only to be stopped by Hermione and Harry. It wasn't right. He was supposed to be with Shanon forever. They loved each other. And now all that was screwed up.  
  
The night before the dance, Ron didn't go to dinner. He stayed up in his room, looking through pictures of him and Shanon. One was of when they went down to Hogsmeade together. Shanon had her hair in pigtails and a ski cap on. She was laughing, and Ron was next to her, with that same snow hat he had had since his third year here. He was kissing her. She was hugging him. The next page showed them in the Three Broomsticks. Harry or Hermione must've taken it, because Shanon kissed Ron, then glanced over at the person behind the picture and laughed. She walked over and her hand went over the screen. Then the picture started over.  
  
Ron sighed and closed it. He put the album back in the box under the bed, which held other special things to him: a signed Chudley Cannons poster, letters he and Shanon had exchanged during summer, his first Quidditch uniform, pictures from when Harry stayed with them, and other valuables. Ron flipped through them and found a picture from what looked like an amusement park. He was with Hermione...............  
  
That's right. He had liked Hermione very much then. That must've been summer before his sixth year. He had invited her with him to the park, and pledged his love that night. Unfortunately, Hermione loved Harry. Ron had been shot. He thought he had loved her. His head spun as he remembered the night............  
  
"But Hermione......."  
  
"Ron, I..........I love Harry. You and I are very good friends and I like you very much, but, I'm not your true one."  
  
"Hermione........" She placed her finger on his lips and he was quiet. Children's yells and carnival music could be heard in the background.  
  
"Someday, someone will come for you. And you will love them more then you love me now. I promise. I know." Hermione took his hand and lifted him up. Ron's eyes watered but he held them back as they walked to the exit gate...................  
  
Ron snapped back to reality. He had loved her. But it wasn't the same as what he felt with Shanon. He loved her. And now she was gone too. What horrible luck he had with girls. Ron cried and lied back in bed, clutching the photo album of pictures of Shanon. He ran his hand through his hair frustratingly and eventually nodded off to sleep.  
  
(A/N: If you've been reading these since the first one, you'll remember in the first one when Ron was with Shanon at one point he thought "It's her. Hermione told me the girl would come someday when she herself had said no. And she's here." I've had the story planned out carefully! Ok read on.)  
  
PART 3: DANCING AND SPINNING  
  
"Hey Weasley!" Ron turned on the dance floor. Draco was standing with Shanon, his hand moving up and down her side slowly but firmly. Ron's heart beat faster, but he showed no emotion. Draco sneered, then turned away, leading Shanon to the food table. Ron growled to himself and walked over to Harry and Hermione.  
  
It was the Hogwarts Seventh Year dance for all seventh years. People were dancing, eating, and having fun with their dates. Ron sat miserably by himself. Sometimes Harry and Hermione came to stay with him. But often, they left to dance. Ron said it was okay. He wanted his friends to have fun.  
  
The dance was halfway done. A slow song came on. Draco passed by, holding Shanon, purposely so that Ron would see. Shanon glanced at him. Ron's heart fluttered, but sunk when she turned away, flipping her hair.  
  
She looked so beautiful..............her brown hair. He wanted to touch it, to run his hands through it. But she'd probably kill him if he did that now. The slow song continued and Ron felt miserable. He was going to go get something to eat when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ron?" He turned. Parvati.  
  
"Want to dance?" she smiled. Parvati had been going out with Sam Thergof, so, this invitation to dance was obviously out of kindness. But he smiled and accepted.  
  
He led Parvati onto the dance floor and held her in his arms loosely. Parvati sighed and looked at the floor. He knew what she was trying to say.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron." She whispered. Ron's heart fluttered. Her words made him happy.  
  
"I know how hard it must be for you." She looked at him. "I just want you to know I'm here all night if you need me."  
  
"Sam............"  
  
"He's fine with it. He's great. Ron, I love him so much! I..........." Parvati stopped and shut her mouth. Ron chuckled a bit. Parvati seemed relieved at this reaction and laughed.  
  
"It's so funny I used to hate you!" she laughed. "Now I see how wrong I was!" Ron smiled.  
  
"Well, I was a bit of an idiot then." Parvati laughed.  
  
"You're funny!" she grinned. Ron smiled and twirled her. They laughed.  
  
Quite quickly, the song ended. Ron let go of Parvati.  
  
'Thank you." He said. Parvati nodded and smiled. Ron saw Sam a bit off the dance floor. Sam nodded and waved subtly. Ron did the same and made his way to the food table.  
  
He was gathering food when he heard a group of people come up behind him. He turned, but quickly turned back to the table. It was the Slytherin gang, lead by Draco and Shanon. Shanon didn't see it was him and broke off Draco to go up and get food. She was so close to him, the hairs on Ron's arm stood up and he sweat. He was lost in her presence when all of a sudden he heard a word from Draco, who was talking loudly to his gang.  
  
"Marriage!"  
  
Ron spun around, knocking over the punch glass.  
  
"Yes, Shanon will be moving nearer to me! We'll be seeing a lot more of eachother! We're even thinking of marriage..........." Draco looked over at Ron, his gaze fiery and mad, almost evil. Ron dropped his glass and it shattered.  
  
"Marriage at 17? That's young!" he heard a Slytherin say.  
  
"Yes, well, we really love each other." Draco smiled at Shanon who smiled back. Ron's head pounded and he could feel blood rushing through his veins. His eyes pulsed and his hands were clenched in fists.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ron punched over Draco, knocking him unconscious and with a big bruise on his head. Ron ran to Shanon and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. She gasped and tried to wriggle free but couldn't.  
  
"SHANON LISTEN TO ME!" Ron was yelling. "YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO MARRY HIM DO YOU?" Shanon stopped wriggling and looked into this boy's eyes...........who......was he?  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH HIM???? DRACO???" Shanon's eyes grew wide and she looked around her.  
  
"SHANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed.  
  
Inside Shanon's head, things were spinning. Water was rising in her head, and her vision was blurred. She heard train whistles and the room spun. Everything turned red and she swayed. The boy was shaking her.......who was he? He.......he.........she knew him........he was talking to her..........she felt a weight drop onto her chest, and it pressed her down. He was talking............marriage.....the weight got stronger............with Draco..........rest......of.....her life............  
  
The weight exploded and it felt like water was shooting out of her mouth and eyes. Her head spun in circles and everything went upside down. Then she saw him.........Ron Weasley was standing in front of her. He was crying. Ron Weasley. She loved him. She still does.  
  
"RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shanon flung her arms around Ron and burst into tears. Ron grabbed her and kissed her all over, crying too, Shanon cried and pulled away. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looked him up and down. He pulled her into another hugs and kissed her passionately on the lips. Shanon kissed him back.  
  
"RON I.....oh my god.......everything's so fucked up I..........." Ron stopped her mid sentence in another kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. When he stopped, Shanon cried again. Ron held her. Everyone was standing, open mouthed, as what had really happened donned on them.  
  
"It's ok....." Ron stroked her back as she cried. "I'm here..........you're here.........everything is fine now." Ron kissed her forehead. Shanon buried her face in his chest as all the memories flooded back to her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Next chapter soon! Please review! I have almost no reviews and it makes me sad! I hope you all noticed references to previous stories in the series!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ron and Shanon: Story 3  
  
Chapter 7**  
  
Shanon stood in front of Ron, Harry, and Hermione on the grounds. They were looking at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. Shanon looked at each of them, took a breath, and then began to speak.  
  
"I remember everything perfectly when I was under the spell." She swallowed. "But I loved........Draco. Oh, I just can't explain it. I was conscious and I remember everything but I.............." she broke off, looking at Hermione for help to explain why it was like this.  
  
"I understand." Hermione smiled. "That's what love potions do. You can't do anything about it because you don't want to, but then after you wonder why you didn't."

Shanon nodded. Ron let out a sigh.

"I'm so glad I got you back." He blurted out. His face was red and Shanon smiled.

"I can't live without you Ron." she said quietly. Ron grinned. Harry coughed loudly.

"I just can't believe you broke through it!" Harry laughed. Hermione grinned.  
  
"A bit cliché, isn't it?" Ron smiled. Harry grinned. "I mean, the whole thing. Her love was too strong and broke through the potion.............all this is so typical isn't it?" Shanon laughed and hit Ron on the arm. Then it was quiet.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts." Harry said. Hermione looked at him and rested her head on shoulder. "This has been the only place I like staying." he said. "I hate the Durlseys so much. I want to kill them. I want to strangle them." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Harry, don't think like that. You have your own house near me now!" she grinned and Ron and Shanon gasped.

"WHAT???" Ron was laughing and he hugged Harry with a clap on his back. "You didn't tell me!" Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I bought it with money Mum and Dad left me."

"Oh it's beautiful!" Hermione smiled up at Harry. "You'll all come right?" Shanon and Ron nodded. Shanon was beaming.

"That's great Harry!" she smiled. Harry and Ron went off. They were laughing and recalling events from their years here. Hermione went over to Shanon.

"Why did you go bak to France?" Hermione asked. Shanon looked at her quickly, then turned away.

"Oh I.................." she looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I can't tell you. But, promise me you won't talk about it." There was fear in her voice. Hermione frowned.

"Shanon are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" her voice quavered. "I'll be..............fine." Hermione nodded and wondered what was scaring her so much.

All of a sudden, Ron came running over and picked Shanon up in his arms, kissing her cheek. Harry kissed Hermione. Shanon laughed. Hermione brushed off the matter, thinking a relative must've died or her father had gotten a new job. Besides, Shanon would've told her if it was that important, right? Hermione paused as Harry nuzzled her cheek. She smiled. Right. Shanon would have told.

Ron was caressing Shanon in his arms.  
  
"I love you." He whispered, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. Shanon giggled and kissed him on the lips. Ron kissed her back. Shanon put her arms around his neck and Ron ran his hands through her hair. Harry and Hermione smiled and slowly slipped away.  
  
Shanon broke free from the kiss and kissed Ron's cheek. Then she smiled.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered. Ron kissed her neck. Then he held her in his arms, stroking her hair. Slowly, they made their way up to the dormitories to pack and leave Hogwarts for the last time.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Short, I know. But Story 4 is almost done actually! So, stay tuned for it! What is it Shanon's scared of? Please review. Thank you!  
  
I want to thank:  
  
Kameko-chan and Xxrupert-grint-loverxX and Anna for being my only reviewers for this story! But, because of them, I was compelled to write more! Also Linkin Park for their awesome angry rocking music, and Hilary Duff for her song Come Clean.  
  
**STORY 4 SOON**


End file.
